The rest of forever
by Mk Marie
Summary: SEQUEL TO A SECOND LIFE, A SECOND CHANCE. Will ExB be able to make it through a new set of problems? Including being stuck in an airplane with crazy family members, drastic changes to the family dynamic, and most challenging... Alice, the wedding nazi?
1. Prelude

_**DISCLAIMER- Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys have been so amazing with the reviews! We made it to 300!! Thanks so much! Here's the prelude to the sequel. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I had only ever seen pictures of the northern lights. It had always been a dream of mine t see them, even more so since I had learned it was something Edward had experience. It felt ridiculous to say I wanted to see something like the northern lights, to go some place like Alaska, because it meant I would have another tie to Edward. Just like his music it would be another peek into Edward Cullen's soul.

I couldn't believe Edward had decided to share something so precious with me. He had been planning to move back to Alaska since he had moved to Forks three years ago and now he was finally going to get to, well visit at least. His whole family was accompanying him and to my surprise and delight this included me.

So after my mandatory visit to Jacksonville we were set to go. I hadn't known what to expect from my trip to see Renee but I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy to see her again. I had missed her more than I had even realized. My trip was of course dotted with half masked anxious phone calls from Edward, Emmett, and Charlie making sure I hadn't changed my mind about remaining in Forks and that I was coming back. I'm sure Alice would have been anxious too but she said she just knew I would come home. I don't know how she always knew but she always knew.

The first thing I packed for Alaska, the first thing I packed no matter my destination for that matter, was my beautiful locket with it's delicate silver chain and tiny emerald heart. A daily reminder of both the good times and the bad. But still, here I stand, staring at it, driven by some invisible force to memorize everything about it because I am certain that I would gladly take all of the bad to reach the good. There was no picture in it. I had always meant to put one in of course but now it just didn't seem necessary. I remembered everything that I needed to by simply gazing at the front. It held so many memories. It geld memories of my brother laughing, and sneaking into my bedroom to usher me out on late night trips. It reminded me of my first fateful day here in Forks where everything had been new and mysterious. And it reminded me that I had faced my past head on, with the help of a select group of people that I loved, and I had come out the other side stronger than I had ever been.

I gingerly slid the locket inside the outer pocket of my suitcase before I pilled the tack away from the picture handing by my bed and slid that into the pocket also. I never wanted to forget my brother, or my past, because they were a part of me.

I smiled as I heard Edward call fro downstairs. In less than forty-eight hours I was going to be in Alaska.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well folks, that's all. I hope everyone likes it. I hope you all stick with me for the sequel and hopefully we'll make some new friends too. Did anyone notice the similarities to the prelude of the sequel and the prelude of the first? Lol. I did that to show her progress and I thought it tied everything in. what did you think?**_

_**QUESTIONS-- I have some questions for the sequel. I was thinking of introducing some new characters. What do you think about introducing Tanya to the story? Do you want to see anything specific in the sequel? Anything that needs to be covered in the sequel? Please let me know. I have never written a sequel before so I am going to need the help from all of the wonderful reviewers on here. Much love!**_


	2. Chief Swan

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe**_

_**One week earlier!**_

_**-EPOV-**_

I had been insurmountably nervous when I had asked Bella to join us when we visited Alaska, I had been anxious when I stood beside her as she asked Charlie. Neither of those instances compared to the unease I now felt.

It was borderline dread I felt as I sat in the kitchen with the Chief Swan on this routinely rainy day in Forks. He had asked me to call him Charlie but I figured after this conversation had begun he would revoke that proposition. Quickly. So I was making sure I was accustomed.

"What is it Edward?" asked Charlie with an eyebrow raised in a way that clearly stated, 'I don't have all day!'

I cleared my throat and ran a nervous hand through my hair. I had known this was going to be difficult but I had not fully understood the extent. Anxiety embedded itself into the pit of my stomach and my nerves wound tightly. If I was this nervous now I didn't even desire to think about what I would be feeling when I asked Bella. Yes, I said _when_. As fearful as I was at this moment I was still utterly determined, almost to an defiant degree.

"Well Chief Swan, I need to talk t o you about something very important." I finally got out and I wasn't certain if I should be proud of myself for not stuttering or ashamed of the high octave my voice had taken.

"Go on…" Charlie prompted, looking curious.

"I do not mean any disrespect to you in any way Sir but I am not going to ask for your permission since I believe that would be demeaning to Bella but I will ask for your blessing."

Understanding flared on Charlie's face and he sat rigidly in his seat, giving me time to finish my thought. I wasn't sure if I was grateful for this or not yet.

"I am going to ask Bella to marry me." I stated simply, the wavering disappointing from my voice as I thought of a future with my Bella.

"You know I love your daughter more than anything in the world and I want to assure you that I am looking at this in a logical, realistic way. I realize that marriage is difficult. We are going to have hard times, especially since we are so young and we are not going to be happy at all times." I understand that this was not very convincing or reassuring to Charlie but I needed him to know that I fully comprehended what I was getting into, that I wasn't anticipating a Hollywood love story where nothing ever went wrong.

"But I know without an inkling of a doubt that there will never be regret, that I will always love her, and that I will spend every day of the rest of my life making sure she knows that she is the single most important thing in my life."

Saying what I had come to say I remained silent, my hands resting calmly on the tabletop, although my foot was tapping spastically under the table.

Charlie ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"I know you love her Edward." he said and I nodded without hesitation.

"But you are both so young. You've only just graduated and you have your entire life ahead of you."

"I want to share it with Bella." I stated resolutely.

Charlie exhaled slowly, shaking his head.

"What are you planning on doing after you… get married?" he asked, cringing visibly as he mentioned marriage.

His questions didn't take me off guard. I hadn't been lying when I said I had been thinking about this logically. I had thought about every detail that he, or Bella for that matter, might question.

"I have a rather large trust fund that enables me the capability to provide quite comfortably for two people. Bella was going to have to move when she went to college in the fall anyway and as far as I know she hadn't chosen a college yet. I will apply where ever she decides to go and we can move back to Forks after our education is complete or we can stay where we are and obtain jobs there. I leave that choice up to Bella."

Charlie looked slightly taken aback by my detailed response; perhaps a bit angry that he had nothing else to worry about, other than the natural worries of a father who desperately does not wish for his little girl to grow up.

"What about children?" he asked suddenly.

Perhaps I hadn't thought of everything. His latest question had startled me and I tried my best not to let him see how off guard he had taken me.

"what about them?" I asked.

He didn't but my act in the least, a small smirk playing at his lips as he no doubt reveled in the glory of stealing my confidence.

"Do you plan on having children? Does your nifty little trust fund have enough to take care of _three_ people if it were to come to that?"

I swallowed before gathering my response.

"To answer your last question sir, yes. My trust is quite sizable and I do believe I would be able to support Bella and a child. Although I do not plan on relying on my trust fund. I would become employed, hopefully attaining a job as a composer so that I will be able to work mostly from home, allowing me to move where ever Bella decides. And to answer the first question… that isn't something I would be able to answer without discussing it with Bella first."

Charlie narrowed his eyes slightly and grunted.

"You seem to have thought of everything."

I chuckled, partly out of relief and partly because of the defeated look on his face.

"Do I have your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" I asked seriously.

Charlie closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the back of his chair, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"I guess I should be thankful it's you and not one of the other hooligans running around town."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. I had a feeing that was as close to acceptance as I was going to get with Chief Swan.

"I knew this was coming." Charlie said sullenly.

I chuckled. Everyone always saw it coming before we did. I suppose we were always running late but with Bella it was always worth the time.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: reviews are always welcome. Please let me know what you thought. Longer chapters are coming… I promise. Much love!**_


	3. Flight 325 to Alaska

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another chapter for you wonderful people. I was happy to hear from some new people! Lol. There were 11 alerts and 16 favorites from one chapter! There were also ten reviews! Wow. You guys are awesome. I wrote the proposal today! I am so excited to post it! But it won't be until chapter 4 so hang in there with me.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Edward held my hand as we walked into the airport but he seemed jumpy, he had ran his hand through his hair so much that I feared he was in the danger of balding. He had been acting strange all week! I was hoping it was just because he was anxious to get back t o Alaska. I knew how much he missed it.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a familiar booming voice.

"Bells!"

I laughed as I saw the other unfortunate people in the airport who weren't as used to Emmett as I was flinch.

"Hey Em." I giggled as he made his was through the crowd to us and swung his arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to Alaska! It's going to be so much fun! We can make friends with the locals and coax Edward's embarrassing childhood stories out of em."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I definitely think that should go on the official schedule." I agreed.

"What about you Emmett? You grew up there too. And why aren't you 'coaxing' Alice's embarrassing stories out of said locals? She spent a great majority of her childhood in Alaska too you know." questioned Edward, never letting go of my hand so that I was in the middle of a very big, very intimidating, sandwich.

"Because I do not have any embarrassing stories!" Alice sang tauntingly as she walked up to us, Jasper in tow.

Emmett chuckled.

"That's right." He agreed and Edward and I looked to him in surprise. He never agreed so quickly. Sometimes I thought he would tease you even if he agreed with you just because he enjoyed it so much.

Emmett scrunched up his face when he saw he had an audience and shook his head, mouthing, "not!"

Edward chuckled.

"How did you get Emmett to agree with you so readily even though we all know it's not truly what he believes?" Edward asked Alice, amusement coloring his tone.

Alice smiled angelically but before she could say anything Emmett beat her to it.

"She's Alice!" he cringed, throwing his hands in the air. "She might be the size of a pixie but she's scary!"

We all laughed in response.

"Flight 325 to Alaska has been postponed temporary due to sever weather conditions." Came a female voice over the speakers.

We all groaned and shot looks at the windows lining the entire west side of the wall. There were sheets of rain and I saw some hail as well. Flights were often postponed due to weather here in Forks.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward finally asked and I looked around, seeing she was in fact missing from our exclusive group.

Emmett frowned, his brow furrowing.

"She's in the bathroom. She hates flying and her nervous stomach is rejecting her breakfast."

I wrinkled my nose and Alice stuck her tongue out in disgust but Edward and Jasper chuckled at our responses.

I didn't have the average phobias of spiders and snakes. No, mine were blood and barf.

"Last year when we went to Cancun for spring break we almost missed our flight. She had to borrow a paper bag from the deli over there." Emmett said, nodding in the direction of a small deli in the corner of the airport.

I had a hard time seeing Rosalie in that situation. She had a picturesque image. It was oddly comforting coming to the realization that Rosalie Hale was only human, that even she had embarrassing moments.

"I hope she's okay!" Alice stated and Emmett nodded, looking towards the direction of the bathroom with a worried expression.

"I hope so too. It's not even hailing anymore and the rain is lessoning. We don't want to miss this flight."

I looked out the window in shock, to see that Edward was right. Leave it to the weather in Forks!

"It's not as bad as Emmett makes it sound!" Snapped Rosalie, finally joining us, narrowing her eyes slightly at Emmett.

Emmett shot her a sheepish grin and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everything I had been so foolishly thinking about Rosalie only being human and having her faults just like the rest of us went down the drain. Even after spending time in the public bathroom, revisiting her breakfast, she still looked beautiful. Her face held all of it's normal color, her hair was still flowing over her shoulder in a way that looked unintentional. Rosalie Hale not being perfect? What had I been thinking?

"Are you feeling any better Rose?" alice asked, worry creasing her brow.

Rosalie shrugged and leaned into Emmett.

"Not really." She sighed. "Are we all ready to spend the next week in Alaska?"

We all nodded enthusiastically except for Emmett who gave an equally enthusiastic, "Heck yes!"

---

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is boarding the plane. I don't even remember take off and now we were in that air and I was snuggled into Edward's side, his arms wrapped around me.

I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

Edward chuckled.

"Good afternoon Love. It's around noon."

I sat up and looked at him in surprise. We had finally been able to board the plane at 9:00 this morning. I had been sleeping for three hours!

"I'm sorry." I apologized sheepishly but Edward simply kissed me lightly.

"No need to be sorry." He replied easily. "You must have needed your sleep."

A frown formed on his face.

"Did you sleep last night?"

I cringed. He always over reacted but from the state I had been in when we had first met I suppose he had the right to worry about me.

"I was too excited." I admitted.

Edward shook his head.

"You need your rest Bella." he chided me but there was no real reproof in his tone. He was too excited about Alaska.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"And what about you?" I countered rebelliously. "I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping since we got on the plane."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. It was obvious that he hadn't taken a nap because he was in the exact position he had been in when we first found our seats and his hair was disheveled but in the normal way, not the way it was when he first woke up.

Edward smirked.

"How was I supposed to sleep when you were so talkative?" he questioned teasingly.

I looked around the plane, horror struck. If I had been talking in my sleep every one would have gotten some free entertainment from me. I wasn't exactly comfortable giving all of these strangers a way to… how does Edward put it? "read my mind without my constant editing."

It was bad enough having no control over what I told Edward!

I cringed.

"What did I say?" I asked, bracing myself for Edward's reply.

But it wasn't Edward who replied. Emmett was sitting in the row right behind us with Rosalie and he laughed as he heard my question.

"Bells! I'm not sure we can repeat what you were saying." he called without moving so that I could hear him but not see him, a bad thing, because it meant everyone else on the airplane could hear him too.

"Oh Edward!" He imitated me mockingly and I could feel my cheeks flame with a crimson blush.

I looked at Edward's reaction but he simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Of course it was nothing like that my love." He reassured me.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had np clue what I had been dreaming about so for all I knew Emmett could be telling the truth. Even the admittance of that possibility made me blush deeper.

"I love you Edward!" came an over exaggerated sigh from behind me.

"That's enough Emmett!" Edward warned in his deadly tone.

"Love you sooo much!"

"I will not hesitate to dismantle your jeep when we get back home and Rosalie will help me."

Emmett must have been silently questioning Rosalie because we heard her next.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you telling everyone about my fear of flying. I will gladly help you Edward."

"You really should get some sleep Edward." I said, directing the conversation back to safe waters. I really was curious as to what I had been saying but it wasn't worth it.

"But I would much rather watch you sleep." Edward purred in my ear and I shivered as his breath hit my ear.

Emmett's head popped over Edward's head rest, scaring me in the process.

"Aren't you guys just so sweet!" He cooed, his eyes glinting with mischievousness as he teased us. "In a weird stocker way on your part Eddie."

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, sitting back in his seat, looking exasperated.

A couple people sitting around us chuckled at the exchange.

"Emmett McCarty! Put your seatbelt back on!" Rosalie demanded.

"But Babe. The seatbelt light isn't"

"Emmett!" Rosalie cut him off.

Emmett sighed before disappearing from sight as he did what Rosalie asked of him.

"It's not like a seatbelt is going to help any if we crash." he mumbled.

"Not helping!" Rosalie seethed.

"Sorry Babe."

Edward chuckled and I smiled.

"Whipped!" Edward coughed into his hand and I rolled my eyes.

"What was that stocker boy?" Emmett challenged but he remained in his seat.

I smirked.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped as she turned around in her seat, which was conveniently located right in from of ours.

"I forgot to tell you! I added some additions to you suitcase. I saw some of the things you had packed. Honestly Bella! I thought I had taught you better!"

Edward laughed and I shot him a look before sinking down in my seat with a pout. This was going to be a long flight!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review! Review! Review! Please? Lol. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I have decided to add Tanya into the story so look out for that. I hope everyone likes the story so far. Let me know what you think. Next chapter they land in Alaska and the whole 'family' goes out to dinner.**_


	4. The Ring

_DISCLAIMER:_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a cute chapter that sets the scene for the proposal. Please review and I'll try my best to post the proposal chapter tomorrow. Thanks you guys! Much love._

_-EPOV-_

**I was euphoric as we drove through the familiar terrain of my former home. Everything about it had me being slightly nostalgic. As we passed land m arks I would tell Bella stories that they reminded me of. Alice and Emmett would add in random details they remembered at times and Bella listened with her whole attention, seemingly entertained with my memories. It felt so good to finally be able to share some of **_**my**_** memories with her. Of course I had told her of my small home town before, quite often actually. But I felt remorse because Bella shared her meaningful memories with me almost everyday and I knew nothing could measure up to the importance of what she was sharing with me but showing her my former life seemed to be a good start at least.**

"**And that's the coffee shop they had to rebuild after Em burned it down." I told her.**

**Bella's eyes widened slightly and she looked to the backseat with her eyebrows raised where Emmett shrugged nonchalantly.**

"**Accidents happen." He replied easily.**

**Alice giggled.**

"**I remember that! I was visiting for the summer! He was tired of waiting for someone to take his order so he decided to make it himself. He pushed all the buttons at once and a spark caught a napkin."**

**Bella put her head in her hands, shaking her head.**

"**You act as if I killed everyone!" Emmett huffed indignantly. "Everyone got out!"**

**The reset of the ride was made with minimal comment as we all sat, enjoying the beautiful landscapes. We pulled up outside of a two story house on a hill, providing the best view of the town. It was the house I had frown up in. Carlisle never sold it because it held so many memories and we knew we would be back for some visits at least. We were also under the impression that I would be moving back soon and he thought I could use this house during my stay before college. That hadn't turned out like we had thought it would. Not that I was complaining.**

**---**

"**I'll leave you two to unpack. Remember we're all going to have dinner tonight."**

**Bella and I nodded and Esme walked away, leaving us to examine my old room. **_**our**_** room for the remainder of our stay. It seemed different since I had been here last. It seemed bare, even if most of my belongings remained here when we had moved, Esme had wanted to decorate the new house in Forks with all new stuff.**

"**love?"**

**Bella looked up at me with an eyebrow raised questioningly.**

**I smiled, just having her here with me in Alaska was the most I could ever ask for. Well, I suppose that's not completely accurate since I hopped to have her with me for the rest of my life.**

"**Did you bring your picture of Zach?"**

**She wrinkled her brows in confusion.**

"**Of course I did." She said slowly.**

**I held out my hand.**

"**May I see it please?"**

**Bella remained confused but she undid the outside pocket of her suitcase and slid the picture out, placing it in my hand as if it were the most precious belonging she owned. I suppose it was.**

**I placed the picture in a silver frame that was sitting on the desk and stood back, appraising it with satisfaction.**

"**There. That's much better." I said resolutely.**

**Bella stood in front of me, looking at her picture on my desk, and I slid my arms around her waist automatically.**

"**What's better?" she asked quietly.**

"**The room." I explained. "it didn't seem right when I walked in and I think it's because there was no you here."**

**I kissed the top of her head and sighed happily.**

"**Now it's much better." I decided.**

**Bella laughed, causing an automatic smile to form on my face.**

"**We should unpack. Esme wants everyone to meet in half an hour."**

**I nodded and reluctantly released her. There was a restaurant that we had gone to every weekend when we lived here and Esme wanted to take the entire cumulative family there tonight to celebrate us all being here together. I couldn't agree with her more. It was definitely something to celebrate. It was no doubt also going to be interesting; having us all in public at once. I wasn't sure this little town was ready for the combined force.**

"**Bella?"**

**She looked up from her suitcase where she had been unpacking her things and hanging some shirts in the closet.**

"**Would you like to go somewhere with me after dinner?" I asked hopefully.**

**She didn't hesitate to answer.**

"**Of course. Where are we going?"**

**I felt the corner of my lips pull into a smile at her immediate answer and she flushed a little.**

"**It's a surprise."**

**She groaned.**

"**Some things never change huh?"**

**I just smirked. **_**This**_** surprise was going to change **_**everything**_** in one way or another. I just prayed that it would change things for the best.**

**Bella left to take a shower after the long plane ride and drive and I finished unpacking our things. I couldn't contain my smile as I moved around my old room, humming the lullaby I had composed the night I realized I was in love with Bella.**

**Someone's happy!" Alice chirped as she skipped into the room without knocking.**

**I rolled my eyes but I didn't believe there was anything that could dampen my mood today. Granted, I was more nervous and anxious than I had ever been in my entire life but if Bella accepted me tonight it would all be worth it.**

"**I'm happy to be back here." I responded coyly. Of course I was happy to be back in Alaska but it had not caused even a small fraction of the euphoria I was feeling now.**

**Alice hopped onto the king sized bed in the corner of the room and sat crossed legged in the middle, staring at me skeptically.**

"**I thought it was because you were **_**finally**_** going to ask Bella to marry you! You are aren't you?" I definitely think you should!"**

**I stared at Alice for a moment in slack jawed silence before shooting an anxious look at the bedroom door. I could still hear the water running in the bathroom though so I was pretty sure Bella hadn't heard her.**

"**Alice!" I hissed. "Please lower your voice."**

**Alice nodded enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming.**

"**I'm right aren't I?!"**

**I ran my hands through my hair and paced back and forth a couple of times before going to sit on the edge of the bed.**

"**Yes Alice. You're right but **_**please **_**keep this to yourself for the time being."**

**Alice squealed excitedly and attacked me, wrapping her little arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back before she sat back on her heels and looked at me.**

"**You can trust me! But when are you going to do it? Where? Oh!" She clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh! What are you going to say?!"**

**I chuckled.**

"**If everything goes as I have planned I am going to propose after dinner." I told her, a knot forming in my stomach.**

**Alice beamed at me, obviously approving of my timing.**

"**And I am not telling you or anyone else for that matter anything else until I talk to Bella."**

**Alice crossed her arms over her chest and pouted but then she sighed and nodded.**

"**I suppose that's fair. But I want details as soon as you get home and I want to see the ring! Oh! Please tell me you have the ring Edward!"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**Of course I have the ring." I replied indignantly. "I've been carrying it around since before prom waiting for the perfect moment."**

**Alice clapped again, her entire tiny form practically vibrating with her enthusiasm.**

"**That's so romantic!" then she smirked. "It's about time!"**

**I sighed. I could only hope these were Bella's sentiments. I knew she wasn't exactly keen on the thought of marriage but I couldn't bare the thought of a future without her.**

"**How did you know anyways?" I asked curiously. Her intuition was scary sometimes, really.**

**Alice rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Everyone knew you two were going to end up together. We've just been waiting for you to man up and ask already! It only made sense that if you were going to do it you'd do it here, in a place that's really important to you."**

**I smiled and pulled out the velvet box that had taken up a constant occupancy in my pocket since the week before our prom. I handed it gingerly to Alice.**

**It had been my great grandmothers engagement ring and Esme had actually cried when I asked if I could give it to Bella. I knew that my mother wanted to pass it on to either me or Emmett. My great grandfather had gotten it for my great grandmother after they had been dating for three months. He told my grandfather that he hadn't needed any more time than that to realize he never wanted to spend his life without her. They were married seventy-three years when he died. My grandfather had given it to my father when he proposed to Esme and I felt that the background of so many happy couples would be a good sentiment.**

**Alice gasped.**

"**Edward! It's perfect! Bella is going to love this!"**

**I smiled at my cousin and she handed me Bella's ring back.**

"**I hope so." I sighed. I wanted nothing more than for everything to go perfectly tonight.**

**Alice giggled.**

"**Of course it's perfect!" She reassured me. "Bella is going to love anything you get her because she loves you."**

**I looked at the ring once more before sliding it into my pocket.**

"**There's only one more person that can know about this." I sighed.**

**Alice looked at me questioningly.**

"**I am going to need to borrow Emmett's jeep."**

**---**

**-BPOV-**

**Another surprise? Why does he feel the need to surprise me all the time? I had mentioned my hatred for surprises more than once and yet he continues to torment me. Of course even I had to admit that I ended up loving his surprises in the end but it was the principle of the matter.**

**I was still shooting Edward questioning glances as we pulled up at the restaurant but I was forced to look away when he led me into the most beautiful restaurant I had ever seen.**

**The lighting was dimmed, candelabras providing the only light, casting shadows all around the golden table cloths and cream walls.**

**A short man with a thin mustache took our coats and ushered us to a big table in the back of the restaurant where the rest of the family was already seated. Alice bounced in her seat when she saw us and waved enthusiastically. The rest of the family looked up and smiled warmly in greeting as Edward pulled out a chair for me.**

**Rosalie still looked worn out from the plane ride. Wow. When Emmett said that she was a nervous flyer I hadn't realized he meant it so seriously. She still looked beautiful of course, but it was evident she was tired and she looked the tiniest bit green. She wasn't even yelling at Emmett, who was busy trying to persuade Jasper to sword fight with the bread sticks.**

**I giggled as Emmett made a show of saying, "On guard!" a bunch of times. Jasper didn't looked amused but I always found great entertainment in watching Emmett.**

**Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.**

"**How are you liking the town so far dear?" asked Esme kindly from across the table where she was sitting beside Carlisle.**

**I returned her warm smile.**

"**I like what I've seen so far but I haven't gotten the chance to see a lot of the town yet."**

**Esme nodded.**

"**Oh! Bella!" Alice exclaimed, startling a waiter who was walking past with a tray full of cheesecakes. If it were me I would probably have dumped the entire tray.**

"**You should let **_**me**_** show you around!"**

**Edward started to say something but she shot him a look.**

"**You need to learn how to share her Edward!" She reprimanded him and everyone laughed as Edward rolled his eyes.**

**The rest of the dinner was fun, just like it always was when I was with my second family. Emmett had given up on the make believe sword fight shortly after the food had arrived. Alice had talked non stop about all of the places she was going to show me tomorrow. I wouldn't think she would be able to find so many destinations in a town this small. It was bigger than Forks but not by much.**

**Esme and Carlisle had done what they always did… sit on the sidelines with amused smiles as they watched their children and niece. It was obvious they thought of all of us as the children. That thought made me smile.**

**After we had eaten Carlisle paid the bill, despite some opposition from the guys. Carlisle said he liked treating us all once in a while and there was nothing we could do but thank him.**

**We all ended up walking outside together into the cold Alaskan weather. It had just started to snow and even I, with my intense dislike of the snow, had to admit it was absolutely beautiful.**

**I felt two strong arms snake around my waist and I melted into his warm embrace. I didn't even need to look. I knew it was Edward.**

"**It's so beautiful." I sighed. "I can see why you missed it so much."**

**Edward chuckled.**

"**It pales in comparison to you my love."**

**I didn't have to worry about the cold for long seeing as my cheeks were heating up noticeably with a crimson blush. I didn't think I would ever get used to the sweet things Edward said. I knew it would sound cheesy coming from anyone else but Edward could get away with it because I knew he meant it. I didn't fully understand **_**how**_** he could mean every sugar coated saying he uttered but I fully believed he did.**

"**I think you're slightly biased." I mumbled.**

**Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck in a kiss.**

"**Probably." He admitted.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**But that is beside the point." He murmured against my neck.**

**Before I cold say anything in response Emmett walked over. He looked at our position; me with my back to Edward, Edward's arms around my waist, and his lips at my neck.**

"**Why so red Bells?" he smirked.**

**I glared at him but it did nothing to stop my blush from intensifying.**

"**Don't listen to Emmett Love. I adore your blush." Edward said, somewhat reluctantly looking up again.**

**These two would stop it nothing until I was crimson from head to two wouldn't they?**

"**Well Eddie, the jeep has snow tires on it non and it's got a tank full of gas." he said as he held out the keys to Edward.**

**Why were we barrowing Emmett's jeep? I was surprised to see that he was even offering! Everyone knew that Emmett loved his jeep more than anything except his family. Come to think of it maybe we all tied with the jeep? That's why he had another one here in Alaska, even though he was hardly ever here, that was almost identical to the one he drove in Forks.**

**Edward reached over for the keys but Emmett jerked them out of his reach at the last second and glared threatening at him.**

"**Remember. This is not your Volvo Eddie."**

**I smirked as he resorted to calling Edward by his most dreaded nickname twice in the past five minutes. Edward must **_**really**_** want to barrow the jeep because he hadn't said anything about it yet. Although I could feel him tense behind me as Emmett spoke.**

"**You can't go 110. You to press the brakes **_**before**_** you reach the stopping point."**

**Edward sighed, clearly not amused. He reached out once more for the keys but Emmett pulled them back again with a serious expression on his face for once.**

"**And no fishtailing around the corners!"**

"**I understand Emmett. Now give me the keys." Edward replied calmly.**

**Emmett finally let the keys fall into Edward's hand and Edward pulled them back quickly as if he thought Emmett would change his mind again. Although knowing Emmett he probably would. Just to irritate Edward further.**

"**Where's Rosalie?" I asked, trying to discourage him from pestering Edward further. I really did want to know though. She had disappeared shortly after we had all walked outside.**

"**She had to go to the store." Emmett informed me. "She wanted some Pepto-Bismol."**

**He grinned mischievously.**

"**Heart burn, nausea, upset stomach, diaria!" He sang proudly, smirking at people walking past.**

**Edward groaned.**

"**Thank you for that spirited rendition." he said dryly. "Now if you'll excuse us Bella and I have prior engagements."**

**Emmett grinned, even wider than before.**

"**Engagements you say?"**

**Edward didn't even answer him. He simply grabbed my hand in haste and led me to the jeep. What was going on with everyone lately?**

"**I have an idea!" I said suddenly as Edward helped me buckle the off-roading harness.**

**He quirked an eyebrow at me.**

"**You should tell me where we're going!" I said hopefully with enthusiasm. I knew he would never go for it but you couldn't blame a girl for trying could you?**

"**We're going for a drive my love." he smirked.**

**Oh, he thought he was so funny.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: the next chapter is the proposal but I want at least ten reviews before I post it. **_

_**7 pages all for you! Did you like it. More Emmett for those of you who requested him. Review. Review. Review. I am excited to see what you guys think! Lol. Much love.**_


	5. The Propsal

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have the best reviewers ever ya know that. ;) Lol. Here's the proposal chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. *Gulp* I hope.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

We drove for what seemed like forever and Edward never would tell me where we were going. He would simply shoot me my favorite crocked grin when I would ask. I asked repeatedly.

After about half an hour of driving he turned off of the road and started up a snow covered hill. We had long ago left the inhabited part of town.

"Edward…"

Edward chuckled but he didn't say anything. I knew I was just going to have to trust him.

He drove for another few minutes before he intertwined our fingers together, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, and kissed my knuckles.

"Please cheek the glove compartment Bella."

I looked over at him quizzically but his gaze remained intently trailed out the front windshield, a peaceful smile gracing his lips. I sighed and opened the glove compartment. There was a pile of abandoned animal crackers, a couple forgotten speeding tickets, a bee bee gun, and a thick blue tie.

"What am I supposed to be getting?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"The tie." He stated simple but then he cringed. "I suppose I should have thought about whose car we were in. I don't even want to know what else is in there."

I giggled and grabbed the tie.

"It's nothing too awful. I am wondering why Emmett carries a bee bee gun around though."

Edward shrugged and surprised me by stopping the car in the middle of no where. Now I know people say that all the time, 'middle of no where.' but I assure you that we _**were**_ in the middle of no where. With the fresh snowfall all I could see was white in all directions that seemed to go on forever.

Before I could voice my questions though Edward took the tie from my hands and placed it over my eyes.

"Wh? What are you doing?" I stuttered.

Edward simply chuckled. I could feel his breath ghosting my lips and I forgot what I was saying anyway.

"I want this to be a surprise Bella. So I am making sure you do not peek."

I pouted.

I could feel him tying the cloth around my head and now all I could see was black. He was definitely making absolutely sure that I was kept in suspense for as long as possible. My pout dissipated quickly as he placed a feather light kiss on my lips. I couldn't see him but I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Just trust me my love."

---

I felt the car stop several minutes later. I didn't know for sure how long we had been driving since I couldn't exactly look at the dashboard clock but I was more than ready to see where he had taken me. Besides that the ride had been unbearably boring without being able to see his glorious face.

I was expecting him to remove the blindfold after he had parked the jeep but instead I heard his door open and then close. Before I could do anything he had opened my door as well.

"I'm going to be carrying you now love."

I crossed my arms over my chest. He was just being ridicules now. I could walk!

"Don't be absurd Bella." He chided me and I could hear the smirk in his tone. "It is quite a long drop from Emmett's jeep. Don't tell me you thought I was going to let you attempt to exit blindfolded."

I sighed. I hadn't thought of that.

"You could always take the blindfold off…" I tried, causing Edward to chuckle as he lifted me out of the jeep and proceeded to carry me… somewhere, bridal style.

He set me lightly on my feet and I could tell we were still outside by the chilly temperature and the scent that only comes from fresh air.

"Are you ready?" he whispered and I heard a hint of nervousness creep into his voice.

I nodded without hesitation. What was he thinking? No matter where we were or what we were going I was going to love it because I would be with Edward. He should know that!

I had been pestering Edward with guesses as to where we were going since he had told me he had a surprise for me after dinner. But _**nothing**_ I had guessed had prepared me for the sight I was met with. I was completely and utterly speechless.

I stood at the top of an extremely tall snow covered hill, yes, in the middle of nowhere. The air was fresh and crisp and Edward was standing next to me, watching my reaction intently. In front of me was the northern lights.

I gasped.

"Do you… do you like it?"

I only blinked without turning my attention away from the sight in front of me. I couldn't even look away. It was that beautiful. The pictures and even my own imagination had never done it a hint of justice.

"It's the northern lights!" I expected it to come out as an exclamation but it was more of a revered whisper of awe.

Edward chuckled but it wasn't his normal laugh. It was a nervous laugh, causing me to finally tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me to look at the most amazing man I had ever met. How could he be nervous?

I threw my arms around his neck with an enthusiasm that would make Alice proud.

"Edward! It's the northern lights!" my excitement seemed to finally find me in the haze on unbelievable reverence and my tone mirrored my feelings.

"Of course I like it! I _**love**_ it! It's the northern lights!"

Edward laughed genuinely now.

"I know it is love." He chuckled.

An ecstatic giggle burst from my lips and I crushed my lips to his without warning. I twined my fingers through his hair and he seemed surprised but not upset in the least with my reaction.

After we broke apart, breathless, Edward leaned his forehead on mine and grinned my favorite crocked grin.

"I'm guessing this means that you enjoyed your surprise?"

I laughed.

"You could say that."

I had never been happier. I turned in Edward's embrace so that he was hugging me from the back and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You will never know how happy I am that you like it my love." Edward sighed and I smiled as I continued to take in the breathtaking beauty in front of me.

"I was afraid that it would not meet your expectations. It _**is**_ practically all you have spoken of since we decided to take this trip."

I shrugged. It was true. But I think I was mostly excited to be sharing the moment with Edward.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, me remaining in Edwards arms to help ward of the cold, and both of us simply content to be together as we watched this force of nature.

I felt Edward release me from his arms and take a step back and I sighed, regretfully. I suppose it was time for us to go. That thought depressed me greatly. I never wanted to leave this place, where it was only Edward and I, watching something that most people die wishing the could witness just once. But I suppose real life was waiting for us.

I turned around and gasped at the sight I saw.

Edward was on one knee in front of me, with a nervous, yet determined look on his face.

"Bella? My love?" he cleared his throat and clasped both of my hands in his.

I was aware that I was no longer breathing. I just couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't force my lungs to operate properly at the moment.

Edward stared into my eyes with so much intensity that it almost burned and I couldn't look away.

"Bella, I love you more than I am even able to put into words. I would like to say that I love you with all of my heart but I don't. my heart is not capable of containing all of the love that I feel for you. I love you with all of my _**soul**_, every fiber of my being, and I have realized it is impossible to picture my future without you in it. I realize there are going to be twists in our life that we did not expect, sometimes not always good, but it doesn't matter. I feel confident that I can get through everything life throws at me as long as you are in my life."

Edward took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact, and then continued.

"You have taught me how to live, how to be happy again Bella. And it seems the consequence of that is that I have forgotten _**how**_ to live or be happy without you. I want to fall asleep each night telling you how much I love you and awake every morning thanking God that I have another day with you. I want to grow old with you."

He took another deep breath and when he exhaled it was shaky. Emotion was embedded in his eyes and all of the love and adoration that he was feeling was evident.

He took one of his hands back and it wasn't until then that I realized that I had been clutching his hands in an invulnerable vice.

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket with the one hand he had managed to retract from my death grip. I tore my eyes away from his face for the first time since I had turned around to look down at the velvet jewelry box he held in his hand. He somehow managed to free his other hand and he opened the box slowly, making a low 'pop' sound.

Sitting in the plush lining of the little case was undoubtedly the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant. It had a silver band that wound around two tear shaped diamonds on each side of one big square diamond set in the center. It also looked like an antique, which in my opinion anyway, made it even more beautiful.

"Will you be my wife?"

I had been raised to cringe at the word marriage. Getting married young was the equivalent to some terrible disease you couldn't get rid of. And getting married before you even start college? I didn't even want to think about how my mother would react to that one. We had only just graduated high school for gods sake!

All of these reasons to say no were running logically through my head. That's why I was completely and utterly surprised that I ignored them all, put my trust in Edward, and said yes. Edward had never given me a reason not to trust him before. Never.

~Until the end of time

I hold you precious hand in mine

A promise you can treasure

You can trust me

We said the words

Forever, all my love for you

And my place in life is right here by your side~ This very moment by K-Ci & JoJo

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope it met everyone's expectations. Please review. Review. Review. And tell me what you guys all thought. The engagment ring is posted on my profile so check that out if you're interested. Thanks!**_


	6. The eventful night

_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone liked the last chapter and I hope everyone likes this one too._

_-BPOV-_

"**You do realize that everyone is going to think we're crazy right?"**

**We were sitting in the jeep, parked in the Cullen's driveway, and I knew we were going to have to tell everyone right away. After not telling anyone after we started dating I think Alice might just kill is if we didn't tell her we were…. Gulp! Engaged.**

"**They all saw it coming Bella." Edward chuckled. "Our relationship has never moved fast enough for them."**

**He nodded towards the front door and I wrinkled my nose.**

"**Yeah. It's not your family I'm worried about." I sighed.**

**It was my mother. Edward's family was great. When I had first moved to Forks they were my crutch. Alice had been my first real friend upon arriving and Emmett took his job as my body guard very seriously from the beginning. They had never been anything bit wonderful to me and I loved them like a second family. Of course they weren't the ones I was worried about.**

"**I have already talked to Charlie about this if he is the one to whom you are referring."**

**I shook my head.**

"**No. he's not…" I trailed off as his words clicked in my head.**

"**You already talked to Charlie?" I asked in dread.**

**I wasn't sure what to think about that. I'm sure the conversation had been exceedingly awkward and I'm almost surprised that Edward still wanted to marry me after having that discussion. Another part of me was worried that Charlie disapproved and that I would return home to an angry father.**

**After finally attaining a relationship with Charlie I really didn't want to mess that up but I loved Edward far too much to let Charlie being upset break us up.**

"**Love?" Edward reached over the center consol and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.**

"**What. What did he say?" I asked anxiously.**

**Edward chuckled and I frowned. I'm glad **_**he**_ could find some humor in this.

"He had many things to say."

I cringed.

"But in the end I believe that he realized the depth of my love for you and after answering some of his questions, thus putting his worries to rest, he seemed… fine. With the idea."

I looked over at Edward skeptically. It seriously could not have been that easy.

"What questions?" I asked curiously.

Edward grinned at me.

"He wanted to ensure I would be able to take care of you financially."

I began to protest but Edward gave me a look and I huffed.

"Do not be absurd Bella. As my wife it will be my responsibility to care for you. That includes financially."

I rolled my eyes but I didn't miss the way Edward's face lit up when he said, 'my wife.'

"What else did he want to know?" I sighed.

I was going to make sure we talked about this whole financial thing in greater depth but I let it go for now. I was too curious as to what else Charlie asked Edward.

"He was only being a good father my love. He wanted assurance that I was not simply being impulsive and that I had thought everything through logically. He also wanted to know"

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. This must be bad! Edward usually always looked so at ease.

"What?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair and I got even more nervous. I was just about to beg him for an answer before I went completely insane when he answered, looking at me from out of the corner of his eye sheepishly.

"He wanted to know about" he cleared his throat. "About children."

I started slightly and I could feel my eyes widen. Edward looked at me hesitantly, gagging my reaction. Perhaps he was waiting for my reply. But what was I supposed to say to that?

"What about them?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Edward grinned, amusement shinning through his dazzling jade eyes.

"That's what I said." He chuckled.

I had to laugh with him. At least it wasn't only me that seemed to be a little surprised and uncomfortable with the topic.

"And the conversation ended there?" I asked, slightly hopeful but not holding my breath. If I knew Charlie he would only get annoyed with the evasive reply.

Edward smirked and shook his head.

"No." He said, looking at me like I should know better. "He asked if we were planning on having any."

I sighed.

"Yeah. I didn't think Charlie would let the topic drop."

It was silent for a moment and I bit my lip as I debated with myself. Finally I decided to just ask.

"So… what did you tell him?"

I looked up hesitantly to see Edward was smiling at me. I could feel a blush making its way to my face.

"I told him that I did have the financial means to take care of you and a child." He stated simply and I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I then proceeded to tell him that I couldn't answer a question like that without discussing it with you first."

I smirked.

"Good answer." I commended him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Edward chuckled.

"Thank you love. I'm glad you approve."

It was silent for another moment and I was about to prepare myself for the massive fall to the ground from Emmett's jeep. A gravity challenged person such as myself really shouldn't ride in this thing.

"What do you think?"

I looked over at Edward, confusion written clearly over my face.

"Well…" He began, answering my unspoken question. "Your father's question caused me to think… a little. About it."

I almost swallowed my tongue. He had been think about us? Having kids? I chocked on my spit, causing an uncontrollable coughing fit.

"'it' being having a baby?" I clarified after I had regained a shred of my composure.

He nodded, watching me intently.

"I don't know Edward." I answer eventually.

I had never really felt the urge to be a mother. Ever when I was little and all of the other little girls wanted to play house. Usually I went to play cars with my brother when they decided to play with their baby dolls.

"What do _**you**_ think of it? Of the idea?" I asked.

He simply shrugged.

"I don't know either I suppose." He sighed and I found myself letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I mean I wasn't expecting him to say, 'I love the idea! Let's start now!' but to know he was just unsure as I was was a great relief.

"I can see it though. In my minds eye." he said after a while, breaking me out of my reverie.

I bit my lip and waited for him to continue.

"You and I walking to school for the first day of kindergarten. Each of holding the hand of a beautiful little girl with brown hair and big brown doe eyes."

I looked down at my hands as I felt another blush sweep up my neck and spread across my cheeks.

"I think she's have green eyes." I said quietly, surprising even myself.

What was I saying?! I didn't want children! Not right now anyway. Why was I envisioning a little girl with Edward's eyes then?

I heard Edward shift in the seat next to me and then he reached over and lifted my face to meet his. His eyes were smoldering at me.

"No." He shook his head slightly from side to side without ever taking his eyes away from me. "I most definitely see a little girl that looks just like her mom."

Edward ran his thumb over my flaming cheeks and smiled tenderly at me.

"Beautiful." He whispered blissfully, making my blush deepen.

I pulled my eyes away from his and cleared my throat.

"But we have a long time to think about that."

Edward chuckled.

"Of course we do my love. I didn't intend to make you so uncomfortable."

I scowled.

"Don't we have some family and friends to share some news with?" I asked, none so subtly changing the subject.

---

"Let me see the see the ring!" Alice screeched as soon as Edward and I walked inside the warm house.

"Of course I've already seen it but I want to see it on!"

I giggled as Alice skipped over to us, hopping up and down in front of us.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Please let us at least fully enter the house first." he sighed, closing the front door and leading me into the living room by the hand.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"We're coming dear. What is Alice screaming about?" asked Esme, coming in behind us.

I turned around and Esme smiled radiantly, spotting me.

"Oh. Of course."

I looked at Edward accusingly. Had he told absolutely everyone?"

"Let me see the ring Bella!" Alice demanded and I held out my hand, laughing at the scowl on her face.

She grabbed onto my hand excitedly and then launched herself at me in a bone crushing hug.

"This is so exciting! We're going to be related for real now! Haven't I always said you would be a part of this family?"

I laughed and patted Alice's back.

"She accepted?" came a booming voice.

Alice released me from her embrace and I looked over to see Emmett smirking playfully at us.

"Did you have to bribe her Eddie?" he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into here Bells." Emmett laughed as he hugged me so tightly my feet actually left the ground.

"She was a little reluctant to be related to you but I convinced her it would be better after you completed your obedience classes." Edward smirked and I couldn't help but giggled at the look on Emmett's face.

He regained his composure quickly and grinned down at me.

"Aw, come on. You all know you love me."

We all laughed and Carlisle and Esme stepped forward. Carlisle gave Edward a warm smile and hugged him.

"Congratulations son." Carlisle said while looking at his youngest son with happiness shinning on his features.

"You don't seem surprised in the least." Commented Edward with an accusing look to his mother.

Carlisle chuckled.

"You of all people should learn, you never keep secrets from your spouse." he replied lightly and Esme smiled, looking completely unabashed.

"Welcome to the family dear!" Esme sang, wrapping me into a hug and I smiled.

"We're so happy for you both." Carlisle told us and I grinned even wider.

Jasper hugged me and gave his own congratulations before Alice started in again.

"Please let me throw you a bridal shower Bella! Please!" Alice begged. "It will be so much fun. And I could help you plan the wedding. Oh. Please let me help! Have you two set a date yet?" she asked as she gnawed on her lip thoughtfully, already switching into wedding planning mode.

"We have been engaged for an hour an a half." Edward notified her, amusement coloring his tone.

I looked up at him and he winked at me while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"That's long enough to set a date!" She huffed indignantly. "Think about everything we need to get done! You have to decide where you want to have the wedding. Who you want to invite. The color scheme."

Alice continued to tick things off on her fingers and I gulped as realization hit me. I was really going to have to plan all of those things she was talking about… maybe it would be easier to at least let Alice help us…

"We can talk about this tomorrow." Edward said, making it evident the answer was final.

I looked up at him thankfully. This whole night had been overwhelming. I wasn't sure if I could take any more excitement tonight.

Alice looked like she was going to try to argue anyway and I decided to escape to the bathroom. I excused myself with a hint of guilt for leaving Edward with her.

I walked up the stairs, deciding to use one of the upstairs bathrooms. I peeked into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom on my way to the bathroom. I hadn't seen Rosalie down stairs with everyone else when we made our announcement but I knew she was sick so I figured she was in bed already. I thought I'd check on her since I was hiding out for a while anyway.

Rosalie wasn't in bed and the room appeared to be empty. I didn't feel right about walking into their room so I shrugged and continued my walk to the bathroom.

I would have to ask Emmett where she was and if she was feeling any better when it was safe to emerge from hiding. I wasn't sure I could handle Alice as excited and hyper as she was tonight. I loved her like a sister but sometimes simply watching her made me tired.

I got to the end of the hallway and opened what I hoped was the bathroom door. Edward had given me a tour of the house before we left for dinner earlier but it was such a big house that I wasn't sure if I remembered everything correctly. Actually now that I think of it Edward and I had a bathroom connecting to the room we were staying in. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity but then the scene in front of me registered and I gasped.

"Oh my god. Rosalie?!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: what does everyone think? Any guesses as to what's happening? I warned you that it wouldn't be fluff at all times. Lol. Sorry. You find out what happened next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up. I love hearing from you guys.**_


	7. Rosalie

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am in a fabulous mode tonight because I just checked my email to see all of your wonderful reviews. You people truly are amazing ya know that right? Lol. Also because Orlando Magic just advanced to the NBA finals and D. Howard scored 40 points tonight. Woohoo! Anyone else a Howard fan? He's the best. =) anyway here's the next chapter. Let me know if it's what you were expecting or not. I loved hearing your guesses.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and she was crying. Her eyes were brimmed in red and there were so many different emotions flashing across her face that I thought I just might get whiplash from witnessing them. Seeing Rosalie Hale less then completely put together, calm, and perfect was unsettling to say the least.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying to control the worry in my voice.

She looked up at me, her face calculating. She looked like she was debating whether to tell me the real answer or not but then she looked back down at her hands.

"Just come in." She sighed. "Close the door."

I hesitantly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Do you… should I get Emmett?" I asked.

Her head snapped up and she shook her head furiously.

"No!" She cleared her throat. "No. That will not be necessary."

I bit my lip and looked at my hands in the sudden silence. After a few moments I looked back at Rosalie and sighed. I walked across the room and took a seat beside her on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed and she looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Bella." she whispered.

I had never seen Rosalie look so lost. So vulnerable. So _**human.**_

"About what?" I asked, confused and worried.

Rosalie was never vulnerable. She was the strongest woman I knew. And she never cried!

She shook her head and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Just look."

She pointed to the sink and I looked at her in question but she didn't say anything more. I got up and warily made my way to the counter by the sink.

Sitting there was the one reason any woman, even Rosalie Hale, would be emotional, scared, and confused. Actually there were five reasons and they were all positive. Five pregnancy tests.

I looked back at Rosalie with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide.

"What? Have you told? How long?" I sputtered.

She looked up at me, even in her state getting slightly annoyed with my incompetence.

I took a deep breath.

"When did you take these?" I finally got out coherently.

She sniffed and looked back down at her hands.

"I went to the store and bought them right after dinner. I told Em I needed pepto for my upset stomach."

I nodded thoughtfully, biting my bottom lip. I looked anxiously between Rosalie and the tests a couple times before I ran my hands through my hair, a habit I had picked up from Edward, and sat down beside her again.

"So you've been sitting here this entire time?"

She nodded sadly.

"Emmett's been up here to check on me every five minutes or so. I told him my stomach was still upset from the plane ride earlier."

I rubbed the heels of my hands into my tired eyes.

"He's going to find out soon enough."

She sighed.

"I know. I'm going to tell him soon. I just need to get my head around it first."

I nodded. I could understand that. This was going to change their entire life forever.

"I'm scared." Rosalie whispered after an immeasurable moment of silence. She sounded ashamed of her confession.

"That's only normal." I tried to comfort her.

She scoffed.

"This isn't me. I don't get scared."

"I know." I sighed.

I could hear the laughter from downstairs and I shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the tub. I had never really "bonded" with Rosalie per say. We weren't enemies but we weren't close friends like I was with the rest of them. I'm sure she wished someone else had come through that door. _**Anyone**_ else.

"What are you scared of?" I asked quietly, afraid of offending her.

She rubbed her hands over her face and looked at me without saying anything for a second, as if she were deciding if she should really confide in me. If I were worthy enough.

"I've always wanted kids." She said finally and my eyes widened.

I hadn't thought she would actually be willing to talk to me about this but I suppose I was the only one here at the moment.

"Ever since my older cousin had her baby boy." she trailed off, seeming to get lost in her thoughts. "He is the most beautiful little boy I have ever seen and I suppose you could say I felt jealous because she had a husband that loved her simply for being herself and now that she had her baby boy she seemed to have the perfect family."

She sighed.

"I want that. But when I saw that stupid little plus sign reality hit me. And then it hit me four more times. Emmett and I are not ready to be parents."

She laughed humorlessly.

"God. I can hardly keep track of the kid I have now."

I looked at her and she grinned, the first grin I had seen on her face since we landed in Alaska.

"Emmett." She explained.

I chuckled.

"Emmett will be ecstatic." I assured her. "And maybe being a father will mature him a bit."

She rolled her eyes.

"I seriously doubt it."

I grinned. She was probably right. He wouldn't be Emmett if he wasn't immature but I had no doubt that he would be a good father. Nor did I doubt that he would be anything less than thrilled about having a baby with Rosalie… once he got used to the idea.

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

I looked up, startled out of my thoughts. I wasn't even sure if I had heard her right or if I was imagining things. One look at her vexed face and I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

I think she was just as surprised by the gesture as I was.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." I told her with feeling.

She didn't look convinced.

"You are going to love this baby no matter what right?"

She didn't hesitate to nod.

"That's all a child asks for."

She sighed and I smiled at her.

"Do you want me to go get Emmett now?" I asked.

She bit her lip nervously but then she took a deep breath and when she released the breath the confidence I associated with Rosalie resurfaced.

"Please."

Before I left she called my attention back once more.

"Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Thank you."

I smiled.

"No problem." I told her honestly.

---

"Em? Rosalie needs you."

Emmett grinned.

"We were just talking about you!" He chuckled.

I shot a look at Edward but he only smiled angelically. I wasn't buying it.

Emmett ruffled my hair on his way up the stairs.

"What were guys talking about?" I asked as I went to stand by Edward. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wedding planning of course!" Alice almost chided me for not knowing that in the first place. I suppose I really should have known.

"Ugh. Alice, we haven't even picked a date yet."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not my fault! I need to start planning other stuff. We'll just hold off on the invites until you two pick the date."

"Alice."

"Bella."

Edward chuckled and I turned my head to glare at him as he was resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry my love. It really is quite humoress to witness. Besides, I'm excited."

My glare softened immediately. I was excited too, even though the thought of telling my mother made me cringe. I knew as soon as I said yes that this was the right thing. I had never seriously thought of marriage before but now that I had said yes I couldn't help but be happy about it.

"I want to wait to set the date for a little while." I said quietly.

I didn't want to upset anyone and I definitely didn't want Edward to think I wasn't excited to marry him. Spending eternity with Edward was something I was _**very**_ excited about. But I wanted to wait until Rosalie told everyone about the baby. Everyone was going to be really busy getting everything ready and making sure Rose was comfortable. I didn't want to get in the way with that.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Why?"

I cringed. I was pretty sure Rosalie and Emmett would want to tell everyone else when they were ready.

"I just want to see what happens." I tried to explain without giving up anything that would make my future sister in law mad at me. Eternity with Edward? Pure bliss. Eternity with an angry Rosalie? Not so much.

I felt Edwards posture stiffen. Confused, I turned my head to look at him. His features were relaxed but his eyes gave him away. He was looking intently forward and I could have sworn I saw hurt in his emerald orbs.

I frowned, hating to see Edward in pain, eve if I didn't know what was wrong. He had once told me our pain was connected and I knew that to be absolutely true because just seeing him in pain was making my heart hurt.

"Well, it's been a long night. Let's get to bed Jazz." Alice said hurriedly. And then she practically ran out of the living room, trailing Jasper along with her.

"Good night Edward. Bella." He called behind him.

"Has anyone seen Rosalie? Perhaps I should go check on her." Esme wondered aloud. "Carlisle would you come with me please?"

"Of course dear." Carlisle assured almost immediately.

"No!"

Esme and Carlisle looked at me curiously and I realized I had practically shouted at them. I felt a blush heat my cheeks and I cleared my throat.

"No. I think Emmett went up to check on her."

Esme nodded hesitantly. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Okay dear." She finally said. "Good night Edward. Good night Bella."

We both said good night, me hoping I didn't sound too thankful that she had decided to leave Rose alone. I didn't want Esme to interrupting her conversation with Emmett. This was something he needed to know, sooner rather than later.

"Good night." Carlisle called, hesitating by the edge of the room, gazing calculatingly at Edward and I.

He seemed to linger on Edwards face and I saw him give an undistinguishable nod. It may have gone unnoticed by someone else.

Carlisle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and continued his walk out of the room, following his wife.

As soon as everyone had exited the room I turned to Edward. He was no longer looking forward but directly at me and the pain in his eyes had seemed to increase some although he was completely composed other than that.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked, figuring that it would do no good to beat around the bush.

His eyebrows raised innocently.

"What?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I could see the hurt evident in his eyes. I knew something was wrong.

Before I could say anything though he turned towards the stairs.

"Nothing Bella. We should go to sleep too. It's been a long day."

I sighed. It _**had**_ been a long day. I couldn't believe it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since we had landed in Alaska.

"Fine." I assented but I didn't miss the fact that he didn't reach for my hand as we walked up the stairs as he always did.

---

I crawled onto the bed and cuddled against Edward. I hated to admit it but I needed Edward to sleep now. He would crawl through my window almost every night after Charlie was snoring so that I could fall asleep in his arms. I almost felt guilty about it but it wasn't like we were doing anything he wouldn't want us to be doing. Edward and his stupid rules. But it was enough to just have him holding me when I fell asleep, to have him be the last thing I saw before I let sleep overcome me. For now.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest so that my head was resting just below his chin. He took a deep breath and I knew he was smelling my hair. He always said how much he loved the scent of my strawberry shampoo.

He placed a tender kiss to the top of my head and sighed.

"Good night." He whispered.

I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer.

"Good night."

Minutes passed but I couldn't find sleep. I thought maybe it was because Edward hadn't hummed my lullaby like he did every night. I started to worry. Something was most definitely wrong here. What if he decided he didn't want to marry me? Sure, it sounded good out there when we were secluded in a romantic area but what if he had time to think about it and now he regretted his decision?

I bit my lip nervously. What if he wished he hadn't proposed?! … …

Or maybe he was simply already asleep? I could have been freaking out for nothing. He had said how tired he was. I know I was tired… but I wouldn't be able to drift off to sleep without knowing what was bothering Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Are you asleep?"

He shifted slightly.

"No." he sighed.

My heart dropped into my stomach. If he hadn't fallen asleep already why wouldn't he have hummed my lullaby?

"Please tell me what's wrong." I petitioned.

Edward sighed.

"Bella…"

I felt tears well up in my eyes. It made me feel so stupid to cry over something so silly. But then again, there was something that was very obviously bothering Edward and he wouldn't tell me what it was…

"Please." I tried, hating how weak my voice sounded. How my tears were evident even in my voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sounding stunned.

He shifted and tilted my chin up so that he could look at me. I bit my lip, willing the tears not to fall.

"No." I said pitifully.

"Oh Bella. Please don't cry love. I'm sorry."

I sniffled.

"What's bothering you?" I tried again. I wouldn't give up.

Edward ran a hand over his face.

"Nothing… really. It's just… something you said downstairs."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. I had made him feel this way?

He lowered his hand from his face and looked at me sadly.

"What did you mean by 'see what happens'?"

I sat up on the bed.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

He looked like he was going to say something but then he simply nodded.

"You know, if you're not certain this is something you want to do I am willing to give you time to think about it. I apologize for making it seem like something that you needed to decide right away."

I looked down at him, thoroughly confused.

"Decide what right away?"

"Decide if you want to marry me." he whispered, averting his gaze.

I stopped breathing all together for a moment. Horror washed through me as realization surfaced. 'I don't want to set the date for a little while.'… 'I just want to see what happens.'

It sounded like I was still thinking about my options. Didn't he realize there was no other option for me? For as many times as he has told me he could not survive without me he must realize I feel the same way!

"I didn't need time to think when you proposed Edward." I said, my voice ringing with conviction in the recent silence of the room. "I knew as soon as you asked that I was going to say yes."

He looked at me and I knew there was no denying the truth in my words.

"But you said"

I put my hand over his mouth before he could say anything more.

"I love you more than anything else in the world." I whispered. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Edward. I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

I removed my hand only to replace it with my mouth. I tangled my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled, deepening the kiss with all I had in me, showing him how much I needed him, just how much I loved him. How could he think I didn't?

Edward sighed happily and pulled away a fraction, breathless, to rest his forehead against mine.

"I wanted to wait to see how things went with Rose and Em." I sighed. Carlisle did say we needed to learn that nothing kept secret from your spouse and he would be my husband soon…

Edward's brows pulled together and I giggled, placing another quick kiss on his swollen lips.

"They're having a baby."

His eyes bulged and he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

I couldn't help but giggle again. I had never seen Edward speechless. It was very cute.

I nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, Rosalie is pregnant. She found out tonight and she's telling Emmett now."

Edward blinked a couple of times.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

I shrugged.

"She was in the bathroom when I came up. She had just taken the tests and I suppose she needed someone to talk to."

He nodded, trying to take all of this new information in.

"Is she okay?"

I sighed.

"She was really scared." I admitted.

"What is she scared of?"

I brushed a copper mass of hair off of his forehead and placed a kiss there too.

"She was scared of how Emmett would react and how they were going to handle a new baby. And she was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother."

His brows shot up.

"Rosalie was doubting herself?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

I frowned. Of course I had been just as surprised as he was, probably more so, but I felt oddly bonded to Rosalie at the moment. I knew it wouldn't last, that we weren't going to be best friends forever, just because I had been there for her during her time of need but I did realize she saw me as her friend for that one moment.

"This is a big change for them. It's only natural that she would be scared. I assured her that she would be a wonderful mother because I know she and Em both are going to love this baby. I think it helped a little bit." I bit my lip thoughtfully. I _**hoped **_it helped at least a little bit.

A grin spread across Edwards beautiful face, the lopsided one that I loved so much.

"You are unbelievable. You do realize that right? You never cease to amaze me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you were there for her." He said and I smiled. "She doesn't realize just how fortunate she is to have you."

I sighed and snuggled into his chest, thoroughly wiped out now that I knew everything was okay with Edward.

"Good night uncle Edward." I grinned.

His chest shook with a chuckled under my head and I closed my eyes, sleep already threatening to overtake me.

"Good night Auntie Bella." He whispered and I smiled as he begun to hum my lullaby.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Rosalie is pregnant and they had their little bonding moment. I figured a baby brought them together in breaking dawn why not? Lol. Besides one of the only reasons Rosalie didn't like Bella in twilight was because she was jealous of her humanity and her ability to have a family. Now there's no reason for them to be enemies. That's what I thought anyways. Review. Review. Review. I want to hear your opinions. Thanks!**_


	8. An Average Morning with the Cullens

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry to all of those that got mulitple update emails but I had to delete this chapter and the next and edit it before re-submitting it because when I checked on here I saw that all the quotation marks had dissapeared. Wierd! Anyway please review and thanks to all of you that always do. :-)_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Bella!"

I was distinctly aware of a whiny sound coming from my right but I refused to let the haziness of sleep completely vanquish. I think I managed a groan in response... I think.

"Go away Alice."

I was half way impressed with myself for getting out a whole sentence, short as it was, in my groggy state but it soon became clear it hadn't been me who had said anything. Edward's arms tightened around my waist and this only intensified my desire to stay in bed all day.

"Alice..." I whined. I'm sure if I meant to say something more but no this was all that was coming out at the moment.

I hadn't actually managed to opened my eyes but I could imagine Alice's stance now, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lower lip jutted out stubbornly.

"Bella." She repeated the whine had completely abandoned her tone, leaving only the determination.

I sighed. I wasn't staying in bed all day. I wasn't even going to be permitted the next much needed hour or two. I have had so much on my mind lately that I haven't been sleeping a lot. I tossed and turned for hours before I actually feel asleep. And then only because Edward woke up and hummed my lullaby until sleep found me.

"We're only going to be in Alaska for another week and two days." She informed my bearly concious form. "And you promised I could show you around the town before we leave. We are wasting precious hours!"

I didn't perticularly remember remember telling her she could show me around none the less 'promising.' But I knew it was no use arguing once she got an idea in her head. I was actually surprised we had been here nearly five days and she hadn't drug me out yet. Then again she had been fairly busy pestering Rose about baby shower details and telling her still flat stomach about all the shopping trips they were going to go on together.

"Fine." I sighed, completely defeated. "I'm getting up."

I pried my eyes open with much effort, just in time to see Alice thrist an outfit, still on the hangers at me.

"Give me a second to wake up?"

"Fashion waits for no one Bella." She said seriously.

Edward chuckled sleepily. His eyes were still blissfully closed and I scowled at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"Time is ticking away Bella. Ticking!" Alice scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the hangers out of her hands, more irritably than I had intended, but my early morning attitiude didn't effect her in the least.

"Thanks!" She sang. "There's shoes at the foot of the bed. You ned to meet me downstairs in no less than half an hour if we're going to remain on schedule."

And with that she was skipping to the door. I was just about to call her back when she stuck her head back in through the door with a grin.

"And yes. They are flats."

I sighed.

"Twenty eight minutes!" She called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight I let out a tierd, exasperated, exhale and flopped back onto the soft pillows.

Edward chuckled and I turned my head to see his eyes were now open, but they were still heavy with sleep and his hair was even more dissheveled than usual. He inched closer to me and barried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Welcome to the family." He said sarcastically but the words still made me smile.

I breathed in his heavenly scent and made a promise to myself that I was going to get back at Alice for making me get out of this bed today.

"She's not that bad." I told him grudgingly.

He laughed, his warm breath hitting my caller-bone.

"Well... not all the time." I corrected.

He tilted his head up so that he could grin up at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Yes. At times she is quite amiable." he said, amusement coloring his tone.

He turned his head and kissed my bare shoulder, seeing as I was wearing a white wife beater and shorts. I reflexively leaned into his touch.

"She is the one that forced us together." I reminded him.

He scoffed.

"I would have fallen in love with you anyway Bella." He said, sounding slightly indignant.

I smiled as I worked my fingers through the bronze locks sticking out at random angels all over his head, but didn't say anything.

He brought himself up so that his face was hovering only mere inches above mine, his eyes peircing me.

"I would have." He said again seriously. "It was inevitable."

"'I was fighting fate because I was always meant to be in love with you.'" I quoted the lullaby he had written for me that night so long ago.

He grinned my favorite crooked grin, the one that always made my heart skip a few beats, even after all of this time together. He lowered his head the last few inches and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Exactly." He murmered.

I reached out and captured the hair at the nap of his neck, pulling his lips to mine again.

"Eighteen minutes!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs, causing a groan from Edward.

"Ignor her." He suggested, sounding hopful.

We both knew better than that but I was fully willing to try his suggestion.

"I don't hear you getting ready!" She called out again, irritation clearly marked in her voice. "And you are caticasmically too clumsy for me to believe you are simply being quiet!"

My brows creased into a frown and Edward sneered before kissing my nose and rolling onto his side of the bed again.

I sighed.

"Don't hold it against me if I return home alone." I warned ominously.

Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of it." He assured me.

---

I had showered brushed my teeth, dressed in the cloths Alice had pre-selected for me, and thrown my hair into a clip in the eighteen minutes Alice had allotted me.

I frowned at her as I made my way down the stairs, where she sat on one of the loveseats watching Jasper and Emmett play a highly completecated version of chess. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett and he was explaining how he was going to "Completely obliterate Uncle Jasper."

It took me a second to realize he was talking to Rosalie's stomach, even though there was no evidence that there was actually a baby residing inside of her.

He had been... surprised when she had first told him. Okay, maybe surprised isn't the right word. She spent a full twenty minutes trying to convince him that she wasn't joking. Finally she just had to show him the tests. Then there was nothing but silence. Silent Emmett scared me greatly. After about an hour he had grinned rediculesly and announced rather loudly to the sleepy household that he was going to be a daddy. That illiminated one of Rosalie's worries. She didn't have to think of a way to tell everyone now.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice sang from her perch on the edge of the sofa.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she thought so. She had chosen the outfit. It wasn't exactly horrible. It was actually very pretty, it just wasn't my style. I would rather throw on my favorite pair of worn jeans and a tee shirt but she usually got me to wear at least one skirt a month. It could have been worse.

"Thanks Alice." I muttered but just as I said this I tripped over... well, nothing that I could see. Thankfully I had made my way to the bottom of the stairs by this time and I caught myself before I made contact with the floor.

Emmett placed a mamoth hand on Rosalie's stomach without looking away from one of the many chess boards possitioned on the coffee table and floor.

"And that's Auntie Bella. She's new but harmless. Unless she's wearing heels. She falls down a lot."

As childish as it was, and granted I was fully awear it was plenty immiture, I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked up at me with a teasing grin before continueing.

"Come to think of it there was that time that she was walking accross the living room floor back home in Forks and she tripped on absolutely nothing at all. She wasn't wearing heels that day. Actually she wasn't even wearing socks. Uncle Edward almost didn't catch her in time for that one."

I rolled my eyes. Emmett had always found my gravity challenged moments exceedingly humoress and he continued to tell my unborn neice or nephew all of my most embarassing moments.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice, turning my attention away from my future brother of a bear.

Alice skipped over and kissed Jasper quickly before looping her arm through mine.

"Lots of places! We're running late! Love you Jazz. Be back this afternoon."

Rosalie didn't even look up from her fashion magazine as she waved a hand dissmisively above her head. Jasper was the only one actually who looked at us as we made our way out the front door. He grinned and said, "I love you too dear." Then he smiled and waved at me.

"Have fun Bella." He said.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. It wouldn't do any good now anyway. It didn't escape my notice that as Jasper was facing us Emmett knocked one of his pieces back a few spots.

"We are going to grab some breakfast at this diner I used to love and then we'll go to a few shops. We can even visit a book store if you'd like."

I didn't believe her for an instant when she said a 'few shops' but was appeased by the promise of a bookstore sighting.

Jasper waved and hadn't even turned around again when he sighed.

"Put it back Emmett."

I giggled as the door swung closed on Emmett's protests and febel denials.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. please let me know what you're thinking. SOrry for taking so long to updat but updates should be coming more regularly now. Please forgive spelling mistakes... my spellcheck isn't working atm. Sorry. :)_**


	9. Meeting the Locals

DISCLAIMER- Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far. You guys are amazing. :-)Keep up with the reviews. I love to hear from you guys!!

-BPOV-  
"What would you think of a joint bridal/baby shower?" Alice wondered aloud once we were inside a cute diner just inside of town.

I smiled. I was all for anything that would take even a percentage of the attention away from me.

"That sounds great." I said truthfully. I had long ago given up arguing the point that I didn't really need a bridal shower. "But would Rose be okay with that?"

Rosalie was not usually the type of person to share her spotlight willingly and being pregnant had done nothing, except maybe intensify, that aspect of her personality.

Alice chewed on her lip thoughtfully, her gaze on nothing in particular.

"I see your point." She sighed.

I was slightly disappointed by the disappearance of any chance I had of deflecting the attention away from me.

"Are you sure you're up to this Alice?" I asked.

She shot me a look for doubting her.

"Of course I am!" She reassured me readily. "I have been waiting for a chance to plan a party anyway. You know I never got the chance to host that masquerade last year."

I grinned down at my plate. Alice had been planning on holding a masquerade to get me and Edward together. That had eventually happened without the aid of her party which both pleased and disappointed her almost simultaneously.

"Is everything okay so far?" a waitress broke me out of my reverie and I looked up to see a stunning strawberry blond standing beside our table.

"Alice?" she screeched as Alice lifted her head up away from her own breakfast.

Alice bonded up from the table and wrapped her in a hug immediately.

"Oh my god! Tanya!" She screeched back.

I smiled at the sight but didn't say anything. I had always felt uncomfortable around strangers and this stranger obviously meant something to Alice, which meant she knew the rest of the Cullen's as well.

"I can't believe you're still here! How are Kate and Irina?" Alice asked.

The stranger, Tanya? Smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I'm still here!" She exclaimed. "You know I own the place now."

She motioned around the already bustling diner and Alice clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Kate and Irina are doing well." She continued, answering Alice previous question. "Kate is coming back at the end of the year. This is her last year of school you know. And Irina is still here with me. She helps me run the diner."

Alice nodded.

"You just have to tell them hello for me. I've missed everyone so much!"

Tanya smiled and assured her she would tell them. Then her eyes slid curiously over to me.

"Oh!" Alice started. "Where are my manors? Bella, this is Tanya; a dear friend of the family. Tanya, this is Bella."

Alice's eyes widened in excitement and she leaned closer to Tanya as if she was going to share a very important secret.

"...Edward's fiance!" She nearly shouted the last word and a few people looked at our table curiously.

Tanya raised her eyebrow at me and I felt my ever present blush make its way up my cheeks.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

Alice was about to answer, probably tell the whole story all the way from the first time she met me in the front office of Forks High, but I felt the need to answer her myself so I cleared my throat and stood up.

"He proposed five days ago but we've been together for six months." I said, my voice not giving away any of the nervousness I was feeling as I internally pondered how 'dear' of a friend she was to the Cullen family.

"You should see him Tanya!" Alice exclaimed. "He's never been happier!"

Tanya's eyebrows raised even higher up her forehead and she looked quickly to Alice before looking back at me.

"Really?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"He doesn't even want to move back here anymore." She cheered.

"Well. That is quite a disappointment." Sighed Tanya and I felt a stab in my heart.

But then she set a gentle hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, just as warmly as she had to Alice a moment before.

"But it is a pleasure to meet the girl who has managed to steal Edward's heart."

She seemed to think for a moment and then she chuckled, almost to herself.

"God knows that is no easy task."

I frowned wondering how many others had tried.

"I didn't steal anything." I told her and she looked at me quizzically. "It seems we have traded. I took his but he already had mine in his possession."

Tanya and Alice shared a look.

"Well." Tanya said, amusement coloring her tone. "We can't very well argue with that can we Alice?"

Alice giggled.

"No. we sure can't."

Tanya gave me a hug, startling me with the gesture.

"Welcome to the family." She said. "Take care of Edward for us. We all miss him around here."

I nodded, a lump suddenly forming in my throat.

"Of course."

Tanya looked over her shoulder as the bell above the front door chimed, letting her know there was a new customer.

"I have to get back to work now. My cousin moved down here a while ago and she's usually here to help me but she's sick today."

She smiled and Alice gave her another big hug before taking her seat once again.

"I'll send Irina out to see you in a second. She'll be so excited."

After Tanya had gone to seat the group of men that had come in I looked to Alice who was frowning to herself.

"We didn't get to show her your engagement ring." Alice huffed. "I wanted to show her."

I looked down and spun the ring around my finger a few times.

"How do you know Tanya?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Alice set her fork down and looked at me.

"They've always lived here." She said. "For as long as I can remember anyway. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were close friends with Tanya's parents before they passed away."

I frowned, not looking at Alice as she told the story. I knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone so infinitely precious to you. I immediately felt a great sorrow for Tanya and her family.

"She has two sisters." She continued. "You heard her mention them; Kate and Irina. Tanya is the oldest and when their parents died she had just turned eighteen so she was able to stay in the house and her sisters were allowed to stay with her."

Alice sighed and I forced myself to look at her.

"It was hard for them all but I think it was hardest on Tanya. She felt like she needed to protect Kate and Irina, keep them all together. She did it. But sometimes they needed help. Whether it was a shoulder to cry on or help making the power bill Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle helped out. They are Tanya, Kate, and Irina's godparents."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"About three years ago." She responded. "When Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme moved to Forks to help with the hospital they tried to persuade the girls to move with them but Tanya insisted they were well enough on their feet by that time. It had been about a year then. Besides I think it was easier for Tanya to let go of Edward when he was so far away."

My eyes widened at what I had just heard and Alice cringed as if just realizing what she had given up.

"They were never together." She rushed to explain. "Tanya was in a very bad place and she was seeking solace. Edward felt bad for her but he knew she wasn't the one he was looking for."

I looked over to Tanya who was laughing at something one of the men had just said.

"Do you think she still likes him?" I asked quietly.

Alice scoffed.

"I don't think she ever really did in the first place to be completely honest Bella."

I looked at her skeptically. You had to be seriously mentally unsound not to like Edward. Come to think of it I was pretty sure even then mentally unsound would love Edward.

"Well, she liked him but they had been raised as siblings. She was just looking for comfort and got confused."

Alice cooked an eyebrow at me.

"You know what that's like."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I _did_ know what that was like. It felt like your entire world was tilting on its axes and you grab onto anything you can reach just to stabilize yourself. I couldn't really say anything against Tanya for doing the same thing I had done. ....Now if she still liked him I would definitely have something to say against her. And I was sure I would be very vocal about it.  
But Alice assured me readily that she didn't believe there was anything real behind it and it had been long forgotten. Not that it had been reciprocated in the first place.

We were almost done with our breakfast when another woman came out from the kitchen, looking frazzled. She looked around the small diner and when she spotted Alice her eyes lit up and she rushed to our table.

"Alice!" She enthused as soon as she made it to us. "It's been too long."

"I've missed you too Irina!"

I smiled at the warm friendship evident between Alice and Irina.

Irina looked over to me with a ready smiled.

"Tanya was right." She said, a twinkle in her eyes. "are absolutely gorgeous. No wonder you captured Edward's heart."

I blushed and Alice giggled.

"Oh, but Irina, she TRADED him hearts." She corrected in a teasing tone, intensifying my blush.

I couldn't believe I had said that. I mean I had always thought it but I didn't actually mean to say it out loud. Irina didn't seem to mind though. She sat down gracefully in the chair across from me and winked.

"All the better."

I smiled back but I could still feel the heat lingering on my cheeks.

Alice reached across the table and grabbed my hand, shoving it in Irina's face.

"Look! "

Irina chuckled and took my hand from Alice for a better look at my engagement ring.

"It's beautiful Bella." She commented and I thanked her with feeling.

"Eddie always was one for the dramatics. It's huge! I am quite positive you could ice skate on just the middle diamond."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I sighed. "If I would have known what he was planning I would have told him to get something much smaller."

Alice snickered and I looked at her questioningly.

"Bella would have actually accepted the proposal and declined the ring if she had any choice in the matter."

I laughed lightly with them. It was true.

"But it meant a lot to Edward for Bella to have THIS ring." She continued and I wrinkled my brow in confusion. Edward and I hadn't talked about the ring itself. We had been too busy talking about what it implied.

"It was Aunt Esme's ring."

I looked across the table at her to see Alice was watching me with a satisfied smirk.

"And Edward's grandmother's and his great-grandmother's actually." She finished.

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I realized what she was saying. I had realized it was an antique but I hadn't realized it had gone through so many happy couples before it reached me. To know this ring probably meant something to Edward before he even met me was an overwhelming feeling.

Before I could say anything however Alice had turned to Irina with a conspiratorial look.

"So, my friend, I believe it is our right, nay! Our duty to share dear Eddie's embarrassing childhood stories with the future Mrs. Cullen." She said, rubbing her hands together like a villain in an old cartoon, making me and Irina laugh.

"It is indeed." Irina agreed enthusiastically.

I scooted my chair closer to Irina's, showing them they had my full attention.

-----

It turns out Edward has always been a very spirited person. Irina and Alice told me about the time that Esme had been having a formal dinner party with her friends from some charity foundation or another, they couldn't really remember the exact foundation.  
Four years old Edward had been playing next door with Emmett, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. There was a small meadow that separated the homes and on the way home Emmett had been telling Edward about the 'circle of life.' He had been watching the Lion King on a regular basis back then, although I knew it to be a favorite of his now as well. Edward had asked what that meant and Emmett shrugged and said that everything had to be dinner at one point.  
Edward asked if THEY were going to be dinner at some point and Emmett assured him they were on the top of the food chain, which meant that they got to eat whatever they wanted but nothing got to eat them... except for maybe an angry grizzly bear. Edward decided that wasn't really fair so on the way through that meadow on the way home he and Emmett had filled their pockets with frogs, crickets, and a snail that wasn't fast enough to escape the boys eager little hands.  
Carlisle had been waiting for them outside on the front porch. The boys smiled excitedly at their father and told them they had brought some friends to the dinner party. Carlisle had been quite amused, thinking they meant an imaginary friend since he didn't see anyone with them, and told them to go show their mother before they went to go get cleaned up for the party.  
Esme knelt down to hug her sons and a small crowd gathered around the boys as is the norm around adorable children. The boys bounced up and down in excitement at their good deed.  
They then proceeded to empty their pockets of the bugs and amphibians they had managed to collect on the way home. Emmett had even managed to get a hold of some garden snakes, much to the horror of a few guests who had phobias.

On Edward's first day of kindergarten Esme and Carlisle had walked with him to the elementary school. They walked Emmett to his first grade class and then they proceeded to take Edward across the playground to his classroom.  
Emmett had been teasing Edward all morning about how he got to be in the 'big boy class.' so when the bell rang and Carlisle had hugged him and Esme had given him a weepy eyed good bye he waited just inside of the classroom door. When they walked down the sidewalk and out of sight he had crept out of the baby class and proceeded to sneak into the big boy class. I can not even begin to imagine how he went unnoticed as he sat in the first grade classroom but he did... that is until one of the young kindergarten teachers had come into the classroom. She was frantic to have lost one of her very first students during her first year of teaching, very well on the verge of tears. Edward guiltily stepped forward. And that is how Edward had spent the first day of kindergarten in the 'discipline corner.'

There were several things evident in my mind after Irina, Alice, and even Tanya had shared a plethora of Edward's embarrassing childhood stories. (1) He was even more adorable than I had been able to imagine. (2) Emmett had been at the source of a great majority of the stories. (3) If we ever did have children I had every reason to be scared. Because between how Edward and Emmett had been as children there was a very large possibility that they would drive me completely nuts. I was as sure of this as I was sure I would love them with all of my heart.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isn't kid Edward cute?! Lol. Sorry. Review! Review! Review! And tell me what you thought. Thanks guys!


	10. The Dress

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe**_

_**AU- I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to post this next chapter. The story is not over. I have not forgotten. I have just gotten caught up in my writing of another fanfiction. *Ducks behind a chair* I know! It's horrible and I will try to update here more regularly if anyone is even still reading this. Lol. Now, let me see if I can get this going again....**_

_**-BPOV-  
**_

When Alice and I had gotten home after meeting Tanya and her family I had been so exhausted I just went straight to bed, Edward trailing behind me.

I really hadn't minded the company. He had wrapped his arms around me, borrowed his head into my hair, and sang me my lullaby. I feel asleep with a smile on my lips.

I awoke with the same smile lifting my lips because Edward nuzzled my neck with his nose, murmuring,

"Good morning my love."

I sighed happily and rolled over so that I was facing him.

"Morning." I breathed when I saw his glorious green eyes shinning with all the intensity of his love.

He grinned, making my heart flutter just like it always did.

"This isn't a bad way to wake up." He sighed, twisting one of my curls around his finger.

I felt my blush even as I agreed with him. And then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my engagement ring and I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was. We were going to be able to wake up like this for the rest of our forever.

Forever didn't sound so long at this moment. In fact it didn't sound quite long enough.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" He asked, releasing my hand only to wrap his arms around around my waist.

His voice had a hint of nervousness and I giggled as I remembered all of the stories Tanya and her sisters had told me.

"Actually I did."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get any more information?" He asked.

I shot him a devilish grin and shock my head.

"Isabella Cullen you are going to pay for that." He growled and my eyes widened as he pushed my shoulder so that I was on my back.

He rolled on top of me and pinned my hands above my head.

"That was very cruel of you Bella." He snickered and I released a shaky laugh, unable to find the voice to say anything.

He shot me his version of my own devilish grin and moved his lips to my jaw, moving them up to the hollow of my ear where he left a kiss. Then he trailed his nose down my jaw and back up to my ear again, this time sucking gently on the sensitive skin right bellow my ear.

I closed my eyes and released a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working very well.

He moved his lips from the hollow behind my ear to my lips, just ghosting across them before I had the time to push him farther.

I groaned as he denied me the type of kiss I wanted and he chuckled, moving his hands from where they had formed manacles around my wrist to twine through my hair. He made another circuit from my ear to my jaw and back and then kissed his way down my neck.

I think we had both forgotten now that he was supposed to be teasing me and he trailed his nose along my caller bone.

I knew he had his rules. He wanted to wait until we were married (AN-THIS IS HOW IT WAS IN TWILIGHT. THIS IS HOW IT IS HERE. SORRY FOLKS. BESIDES, LOOK AT THE RATING. LOL) and that wasn't very far away but that was long forgotten, at least on my part at the moment, as I gave his hair a tug, bringing his lips back to mine.

He had definitely forgotten his plan to "punish" me for not giving him more information because this time he did not simply ghost his lips over mine as he had done earlier. This time he captured them with passion and my own lips remained frozen for a half of a second, shocked. Clearly, he had also forgotten his rules. I wasn't complaining though. I pulled him even closer and he didn't fight me for once.

"Knock Knock!" Alice sang as she came in without actually knocking.

Edward jumped, startled, and I groaned.

"Alice." I breathed, panting heavily. "I hate you so much right now."

She giggled, sounding truly unrepeated, even as she said, Sorry. Edward looked at me, his eyes still alight with the excitement and he kissed my cheek chastely and loosened my fingers from his hair.

"You are not forgiven." I said, closing my eyes as I tried to get a hold on myself. "Ever."

Edward chuckled and I opened one eye to see he was still watching me, his chest moving up and down just as quickly as my own was. I got a sick kind of joy from that.

I brushed my hair out of my face and sat up to see Alice.

She was standing just inside the doorway, one eyebrow raised, smirking.

I blushed, looking down at my lap. My lips were swollen, my hair was a mess from where Edward had been running his fingers through it, and somehow during the exchange the teeshirt I was wearing had rode up so that it was now showing my stomach.

My blush deepened and I released Edward's hand to straighten my shirt and run my fingers through my hair, trying to straighten it.

Edward chuckled, drawing little circles on my back with his fingers and I shot him a look. He was getting his revenge now and we both knew it.

He looked at me with the best innocent look he could manage and if his fingers hadn't just slid up the back of my teeshirt I might have believed it had nothing to do with his revenge.

"Guys!" Alice sighed, exasperated. "You'll have plenty of time on the honeymoon for this type of stuff. Right now I need to show you something I've been working on."

I was a little sidetracked by the thought of our honeymoon and the way Edward's fingers had stopped making circles on my back and had moved to running up and down my bare spin.

I shivered and Alice sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I swear! You two are almost as bad as Emmett and Rosalie!"

Edward chuckled.

I sincerely doubt that Alice. He said lightly.

I looked over my shoulder at him and he grinned at me. I bit my lip and looked back to Alice.

"What did you want to show us?" I sighed.

She still wasn't forgiven for her interruption.

I really needed to ask Edward about getting a lock for his... I mean OUR door.

Alice smiled, glad that she finally had my attention, and skipped over to the bed.

"Behold!" She said and I giggled at her dramatics as she pushed a sketchpad at me.

My giggles stopped though as I saw what was on the sketchpad. It was the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen. It was strapless, with a strip of lace right under the bodice, and a full skirt that billowed out into a bell shape, managing not to look too extravagant or too poofy like some wedding dresses with a full skirt did. The skirt just hovered over the ground, hopefully making it easier for me to walk in without tripping.

There was a pair of delicate lace gloves that went with it and although I had always been opposed to gloves with the dress these managed to look absolutely perfect when paired with the dress and the entire outfit from lace detail around the bodice to the gloves seemed to have a main theme based around the vintage beauty of my engagement ring.

I smiled, tears in my eyes as I looked at it. I had never been one to get weepy over clothing or even want to plan a wedding. I would much rather have gone to Vegas if I was given the chance but I knew Edward was excited about this wedding and wanted it to be memorable.

If I had to have an actually wedding dress than this was it. This was definitely THE DRESS.

"Did you design this?" I asked.

She beamed, seeing my reaction, and nodded.

"Edward!" She said in a chiding tone. "Don't look!"

I looked over my shoulder to see him roll his eyes.

"I though I was only not allowed to see Bella in the wedding dress." He protested and Alice narrowed her eyes, getting ready to give him a verbal thrashing no doubt but instead I placed a gentle hand to his cheek.

He looked at me curiously and I smiled tenderly.

"Please don't look Edward." I said quietly and he raised both eyebrows, knowing full well that I was not the type to believe in that superstitious stuff.

"I want it to be a surprise." I explained and he nodded, grinning at me.

"As you wish my love." He purred and I smiled before turning my head back to Alice.

Her eyes were wide and animated.

"You're going to wear this?!" She shrieked, her tone borderline unbelieving. "Don't you joke about this Isabella Swan!" She warned, sounding deadly.

I eyed her in amusement and took the sketch pad from her, looking at it in more detail.

"It's too much. You shouldn't have." I whispered and her face crumbled.

"But I'm glad you did."

Her eyes lit up again and she squealed.

"Does this mean you like it?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

I nodded.

"I love it." I said, looking down at it again.

She threw her arms around me in a hug, causing me to fall backward, as she squealed.

"You won't regret this Bella!" She assured me. "I'll make it perfect. Do you want white, cream, or ivory for the main material?"

I bit my lip, thinking, and shrugged.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"White?"

It came out as a question and she rolled her eyes at me but then she shrugged, bouncing back onto her heels.

"And then we could make the lace ivory!" She cheered. "It'll be perfect Bella! You'll see. Perfect!"

I laughed as she snatched the sketchpad away from me and danced back out the door, managing to close the door behind her as she mumbled something about needing to find the perfect shoes.

"That was very kind of you." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"But you should have the dress that you want."

I turned in his arms so that I was facing him.

"It is the dress that I want." I assured him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked.

I nodded without hesitation.

"It's not what I had in mind." I admitted. "But I absolutely love it."

I thought back to the lace and the gloves, adding that vintage feel to the otherwise modern dress. It reminded me of my engagement ring.

Edward smiled, the corners of his mouth raising almost all the way to his ears.

"I'm glad my love." He sighed. "I want you to have everything you want."

I blushed, looking down at my hands and he chuckled.

"Beautiful." He breathed, causing my blush to intensify.

I looked up at him from under my lashes and snaked my arms around his neck, hoping that we could get back to where we left off.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, not seeming to know what I was doing.

I used his moment of confusion to my advantage, placing a kiss to his lips.

He didn't object, although I could tell he was still confused, so I tried to deepen the kiss. He still didn't object and I smiled against his lips.

He seemed to understand what I was doing as my hands slipped from his neck and trailed down his chest.

As I snaked my fingers across the flat plains of his stomach, still moving downward, he broke the kiss and captured my hands in his.

"Bella." He sighed. "Stop."

I looked down at our hands, the rejection washing over me in waves.

"But before...." I said, sounding pitiful.

Edward sighed, releasing my hands and running his fingers through his hair.

"Before I... got carried away." He said and I nodded, still feeling rejected. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I frowned up at him and he winced, seeming to catch the meaning of his words.

"I love you Bella." He said and I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his words. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

I rolled my eyes and he shot me a disapproving look.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." He told me. "You are beautiful."

I looked up and he smiled a little.

"But I want our honeymoon to be special." He said. "Can't we wait just another few months?"

I sighed and nodded and he smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He said, the fire back in his eyes but for a different reason.

I smiled, letting him know that I wasn't mad at him. I did understand his reasoning but he shouldn't start something he couldn't finish.

"I love you too." I replied and he grinned.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you my love."

I was unable to keep the smile off of my face as I thought of forever with Edward.

I moved over so that I was laying beside him now and he automatically wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer so that my head rested on his chest.

"Forever isn't long enough." I yawned, remembering what I had thought earlier.

Edward chuckled, his chest vibrating under my cheek and I smiled.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Edward started running his fingers through my hair.

"You're really not going to tell me who you met when you went out with Alice are you?" He asked.

I giggled, my eyes still closed.

"Nervous, are we Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He chuckled again and my eyes fluttered open. I tilted my head so that I could see him and he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Just curious."

I yawned again and he pulled the blankets over us as I snuggled closer to him.

"If I say no will you 'punish' me again?" I teased.

He sighed.

"Bella." He warned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I know." I said, closing my eyes again as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"We went to a little deli." I said and his fingers froze in my hair.

It was quiet for a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Did you?" He asked, feigning indifference.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Yes." I said simply. "I met Tanya and her sisters."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair anxiously.

"I thought you might have."

I looked up at him and propped myself up on my elbows so that I could see his glorious eyes.

"Alice told me that Tanya used to like you Edward." I whispered and he looked down at me to watch my reaction to the news.

"I'm not mad." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

I shook my head.

"Alice told me that you never liked her back."

He was quick to shake his head.

"She's not my type." He smirked.

I frowned.

"What is your type then?" I asked.

He chuckled, placing a kiss on my pursed lips.

"I prefer brunetts." He smirked, playing with one of my curls.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I barried my head in the crook of his neck.

"So..." Edward began after a few seconds of silence. "You aren't jealous at at?"

I giggled. He actually sounded a little hopeful.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

I closed my eyes, inhaling his mouthwatering scent.

"You're mine now." I said, a hint smug, looking down at my engagement ring.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"For the rest of forever." He said and I drifted back to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it was a filler chapter, just to get me back into the story. Lol. I hope everyone liked it anyway. The next chapter another plot line shows itself. Mawhaha! Review please and I'll post it as soon as I can. Sorry for the lapse in reviews before by the way. Please forgive me?? I can you ExB alone time so I think you guys should forgive me. Lol**_


	11. The Cousin

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

Edward and I managed to be able to stay home, just laying around, reading in his- our room for the rest of that day and most of the next because Alice was so busy making calls about the fabric for my dress and debating the pros and cons of lace versus silk.

But by the third day she realized we weren't going out and she drug us back to the diner. I was kind of excited to see Tanya and her sisters again though. They had been so nice to me and I knew how much they meant to Edward. It was going to be interesting seeing them together.

"Edward!" Someone shrieked as soon as we walked in the door.

Edward chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Beware." He whispered. "Tanya's had her coffee."

I giggled as, sure enough, Tanya came rushing over to us.

Edward gave her an awkward one armed hug because his other arm was still securely wrapped around my wait.

"It's so good to see you again." She said, taking a step back.

He smiled fondly at her but as far as I could see it was the type of smile you would use when greeting a long lost sister.

Not that I doubted Edward. And I believed that Alice was telling the truth when she said that Tanya didn't have feelings for Edward any more and that he never had returned them. I was just... observing.

Tanya turned to me with a warm smile.

"And how are you today Bella?" She asked.

I returned her smile.

"I'm good." I said. "How about you?"

She sighed, motioning around the restaurant.

"Busy."

I wrinkled my nose, looking around. It was incredibly busy for such a small diner. Almost every chair was occupied.

"Don't let her fool you." Edward drew my attention. "Tanya is a workaholic. She loves that it's busy today."

Tanya shot him a teasing look but shrugged.

"I do like staying busy." She admitted.

She crossed her arms, looking at all of the people enjoying their food or coffee.

"It's not too bad though. My cousin is back today. She's been helping a lot."

I nodded.

I remembered her mentioning something about a cousin. She had been sick the day me and Alice had been here.

"I don't remember you having a cousin that lived here."

Edward puckered his brow, thinking.

"Oh, she just moved here last year." She explained.

"I'll bring her around your table after the lunch rush dies down if you want to stick around. I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

Edward smiled pleasantly but looked at me, as if to see if I was okay with this plan.

My plan for the day was simply to be with Edward. It didn't really matter to me where we were. And I was curious to meet another one of Tanya's relatives. She and Irina had been so much fun last time I was here.

I nodded.

"And of course she'll want to meet you too Bella." Tanya added.

I looked over and she winked.

"You are after all part of the family now."

I blushed and Edward chuckled, retracting his arm from my waist only to grab my hand.

He led me to a table in the corner and pulled out my chair for me.

It was things like this that I would never get sick of. We had been together for six months. We were getting married and he was still always such a gentleman.

"I over heard Esme and Alice talking about your bridal shower this morning." He commented idly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Were you ease dropping Edward?" I asked, feigning disbelief.

Edward smirked, lacing our fingers together on the table top.

"Of course not."

I nodded.

Of course he wasn't.

"It sounds like you're going to have fun." he said, playing with my fingers with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me where they're taking me?" I asked, trying to sound inciting.

I don't think it worked too well but Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes as I spoke and I lost my train of thought anyway.

"I couldn't share their plans." He scoffed, but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

I rolled my eyes.

"As long as there aren't any strippers I'll be fine."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"There will be no strippers."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

"Now who's jealous?" I giggled.

Esme was helping Alice plan my bridal shower for God's sake. Of course there wasn't going to be strippers! If anyone should be worried it should be me. Emmett was going to be throwing his bachelor party.

Come to think of it I might have to talk to Emmett about his plans.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous." Edward smirked.

I bit my lip, looking down at the table top.

He had gotten me there.

"Edward. Bella." Tanya called, walking up to the table.

We looked up and saw that the diner had cleared considerably. I hadn't even noticed and from the look on Edward's face he hadn't either.

"This is my cousin." She said, gesturing to the woman standing next to her.

She was beautiful. She had blue eyes much like Tanya and her sister's. Her black hair was swept up onto the top of her head in a messy bun.

I just stared, my eyes wide, at the girl who was watching me with a look of confusion.

"Emily Strut." Tanya finished the introduction, clearly oblivious to the fact that I already knew Emily.

I just hadn't seen her in a while. Not since she held my hand that day in Arizona.

"Bella?" She said, her voice mirroring the confused look on her face.

I felt Edward's gaze on me. He had no doubt realized who this was as soon as Tanya had said her name.

"Hello Emily."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter is Emily Strut's POV. Seriously. Who saw that coming? Lol. I hope it was unexpected. You didn't honestly expect nothing but fluff from me did you?? There must be at least a little angst. Hope you don't mind. Please review and I will post another chapter soon. Thanks guys**_


End file.
